The Unexpected
by claudiadanielle
Summary: After the war no one noticed the dark, sad change in Hermione. She hopes that going back to Hogwarts after five years will alert someone, anyone of her pain and help her! I'm back and hopefully you guys enjoy the story! :)


**The Unexpected **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter at all! I also do not make a profit!**

Hermione sat by her window watching the snow fall outside. She wasn't really seeing it though, her mind a million miles away. The fact that it was snowing so heavily wasn't even registering in her mind at the moment at all.

Her mind was filled with old memories and questions to how she could have possibly gotten her in the place she was now. Her friends had abandon her to start their own lives and she had been left behind, unable to move on from the war and yet no one sticking around to see her pain and what it had done to her. They hadn't noticed the dark, tormented look in her eyes, or realize the fact that she was stuck inside her own mind.

They all thought she was just unsure of what path she wanted to take in her life. She had put on a fake smile for everyone, including Harry and Ron, but if someone, anyone had looked into her eyes at any moment, they would have realized that something was horribly wrong with her. As it was though, no one had and they had all moved on, leaving her alone and unable to cope with the world around her.

She still didn't know how it had happened to her. She had been so strong during the war, fighting the good fight and never giving up. She was notorious for the things she had done during the war.

Somehow though, when the smoke had gone and the world began to change, something in her mind had changed. Something dark and unsettling had taken hold of her that she could not shake away. Seeing all the death and injustice that had taken place made her realize for the first time just how cruel people and life really were.

Somehow through the change in her, not even her two best friends had taken notice. They had both moved on, leaving her behind after following their ambitions of being Aurors and Hermione had dumped Ron. Once she had done that, both Ron and Harry had stopped seeing or writing her as much and she had really been left alone.

If they had noticed at all, anyone, they never said anything or even tried to help her. Somehow they had all moved on without her, leaving her inside her own mind, screaming on the inside as she tried to escape herself. Leaving her alone and helpless, begging for the past to come back to her and her former self to shine.

Suddenly Hermione looked away from the window and down at the letter clutched in her hands. The only letter she had received in two months. It was an invitation to go back to Hogwarts for a class reunion, to reunite with friends and to see how everyone was doing in their lives.

At first she had told herself not to go, no one would want a filthy Mudblood there anyways. They would only look down at her and remind her that she was nothing in this world but filth. That had been when the memories had come flooding into her mind.

Though some of them were bad, she remembered good ones as well. Times of happiness and joy she remembered now for the first time in a very long time. She longed to feel that happiness again, to leave the darkness that now engulfed her very being.

She looked at the paper in her hand and felt her face form into something of a real smile. It was only a ghost of her former smile, but still a real smile. Maybe if she went someone, anyone would see her pain and would know that she needed help and they would help her become how she used to be.

The large, sad part of her reminded her that she was a waste of space, but somewhere in the dark depths of her soul, her former powerful self, pushed through just enough to will her to at least try. It was frightening but she knew that if she didn't try then very soon she was going to break.

If she didn't go then she was smart enough to know that she would try something very stupid. She would give up all hope and would remove herself from her very being. After five years the depression and anger had finally broken her down and she knew that if this did not work, she knew this was going to kill her.

This was her very last chance and if she couldn't make someone, anyone realize the pain she felt then she was a goner. She was tired and weak, not wanting to fight any longer. This was her last stand and she could only hope that it would work because if it didn't, she was done holding onto herself.

_Author Note: SO I am back after a year. I apologize for the long break but it was a VERY long and trying year. I am moving forward now though and getting back to what I love the most besides my babies, my writing! This chapter is a bit shorter, but the others will be longer! Also, don't worry it wont all be this depressing! Review and let me know if you like it or if its a dud!_


End file.
